The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus which is provided with an imaging optical system and a display section.
Imaging apparatuses such as video cameras or still cameras where a first housing which has an imaging optical system and a second housing which has a display section are linked with each other to be able to rotate are in use (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2005-189601, 2006-78755, and 2013-254007 (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0321691)).